The purpose of the University of Minnesota's NRSA training program is to prepare the next generation of health service researchers and teachers who are highly competent research methodologists and educators and can apply those skills to the unique health services environment to improve quality and access to services and assure cost effective care. The training program is research based and is focused on issues of national importance. The faculty brings alternate interdisciplinary perspectives to the training program and prepare graduates for both academic careers and careers in applied research settings. This is achieved through a rigorous course of study that includes both theory and applied coursework and a strong mentoring program designed to socialize students into this field and to prepare them for leadership roles in research and education. The faculty have extensive ongoing research programs that focus on issues identified by programs by AHRQ as high priority areas and students are involved in these research projects with their mentors throughout their training